Et si
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Un petit dialogue, une pensée, une vérité. Wolf pense de temps à autre et il nous permet de lire l'une de ces pensées.


**Ohayo !**

**Je suis très contente qu'il est enfin une rubrique Blood Lad ! Un très bon manga, rempli d'humour, de baston, de démon en tout genre, de sang et surtout avec deux sex-symbol a découvrir absolument ! **

**Quand par hasard, je suis tombé sur la fic posté sur ce manga, mon imagination s'est mit en marche et à donner le jour à ce texte ! Alors en espérant, qu'il plaise et qu'il vous donnera des idées pour des futurs fic ou os sur ce couple ! Je vous laisse lire ! :)**

**Et si vous ne connaissez pas ce manga, je vous le conseil. Normalement il devrait même bientôt sortir en anime d'après certaines rumeurs et s'il est de la même qualité que les dessins, sa promet d'être explosif et d'amener de nouveau accros !**

**Aussi je tiens a m'excuser prés du Dieu Bescherelle. Je sais qu'il me pardonnera.**

**Maintenant, j'arrête de parler, jurer ! :)**

* * *

**Et si.**

J'ai été rejeté par ma famille pas assez « loup-garou » pour eux et rejeté par les démons pas assez « malfaisant » selon leurs critères. Et si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main, je serais surement resté seul à broyer du noir et à me consumer par la haine.

Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour personne. Je devais toujours prouver ma valeur, prouver mon existence, prouver que je pouvais être quelqu'un. Avec toi, je n'ai jamais rien du montrer ni prouver. Et si tu ne m'avais tout simplement pas accepté comme j'étais, j'aurais très certainement sombré.

Je ne fais que me battre contre tout le monde, sauf toi. Je déteste tout ce qui m'entoure, sauf toi. Je hais mon existence propre, sauf quand tu es près de moi. Et si je n'avais pas écouté ce que tu avais à me dire, on aurait déjà retrouvé mon cadavre dans une ruelle sombre et poisseuse depuis bien longtemps.

J'ai découvert des choses monstrueuses. Je connais le mal de ce monde. J'ai vu les pires choses au-delà de l'imaginable mais toi, à chaque fois que tu me montre une chose, elle est belle, apaisante. Elle me donne le sourire et me montre qu'il n'y a pas que la haine qui existe. Qu'il y a d'autres sentiments qui méritent d'être découvert. Et si tu n'avais pas été là pour me les montrer, j'en serais resté ignorant.

Avec toi j'ai découvert l'amour aussi, même si au début je l'ai tut. J'avais toujours entendu que ce n'était pas naturel d'aimer un autre garçon. Alors j'ai enfouie ces sentiments jusqu'à te détester… …un peu. Puis tu as découvert mon secret et tu es resté. Et si, tu m'avais rejeté à ton tour !? Et si mes sentiments n'avaient pas été partagés !? Est-ce que tu crois que je serais encore ici !? Moi j'en doute. Si je ne t'avais pas toi, je serais surement la pire ordure qui soit avec du sang sur les mains.

Tu sais Staz, je crois que je t'aime. Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Et si tu me comprends si bien c'est parce que toi aussi tu as été rejeté. Toi aussi tu as du te battre pour trouver ta place. Toi aussi tu as du lutter de toutes tes forces. Alors je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les autres ! Je me contre fou de leurs idéaux ou de leur façon de vivre, parce que tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Et tant que tu m'aimeras alors je serais le plus heureux des hybrides. Je serais le seul avec un cœur rempli d'amour pour un vampire.

Je m'appelle Wolf et je suis tombé amoureux d'un vampire. Vampire au sang pur en plus de ça. Et voici ma confession. Tant que j'aurais le droit d'embrasser ces lèvres et te toucher sa peau, tant que j'aurais le droit de voir ces sourires et de gouter sa peau sucrée, tant qu'il sera à moi, tant qu'il me dira « je t'aime » alors je vivrais. Je vivrais pour nous, pour notre amour. Pour la seule chose qui vaille la peine que je me batte aujourd'hui.

Et si un jour tu me quittes… …non. Je ne préfère pas y penser et tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt.

* * *

**Terminé.**  
**J'avais dit que s'était court non !?**

**Enfin, j'espère que ça a plus à un grand nombre d'entre vous ! **

**Laisser une review si vous avez aimer ou détester (pas trop méchante non plus é_è)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


End file.
